ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is a Methanosian from the planet Methanos in Ben 10: Alien Force. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's design hasn't changed except for his more rooted-like feet and now having five claw-fingered hands. He now has a visible chin. The Omnitrix symbol is also moved from his chest to his stomach. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms to project fire. As displayed by Albedo as Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, his methane is strong enough to knock a human unconsious. In Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Swampfire was revealed to emit a methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, tunnel underground and burst in a coating of flames, and launch a concentrated, straight beam of fire. Swampfire is also enabled to have a limited flight by launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. In Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire was capable of launching a flamethrower-like blast, as well as igniting his hands for "flaming fists", creating a ring of fire to roast enemies, and causing thorny vines to sprout from the ground. Swampfire has a high degree of chronokinesis. In Cosmic Destruction, he was able to create amounts of plants and ignite them. Swampfire is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes, as demonstrated in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Ghost Town. Swampfire can reattach detatched body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detatched limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at a quick pace. Swampfire has superhuman strength, able to push over a Highbreed weather tower, as well as hold against Vilgax with his bare fists. Swampfire has a form of enhanced speed, as when he was displayed running towards Vilgax in, The Final Battle: Part 2, the scenery was blurry as he was speeding past. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire was able to walk straight through an iron bar in his holding cell. Weaknesses In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was cut up by Goop's anti-gravity projector continously, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, though he can thaw out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Appearances Ben 10: Omni-Power Unknown Ben 10 Omniverse: Time War The Big Plan part.1 Ben 10 omniverse: secret of the omnitrix Back to anur transyl Adventure, adventure (used by Mad Ben) Jumping Jack strikes back Echo Echo Omnivurs In Echo Echo Omnivurs, his name is Swamps and is Echo Echo's new partner. He wears the Ultimatrix. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Canon Category:Green Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omni-Power Category:Green Eyed Aliens Category:Echoson's Stuff